


Journey to the Past: The Story of how Emma fell for Killian

by theboyfriend_and_theprettygirl



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, CaptainSwan - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, ouat
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriend_and_theprettygirl/pseuds/theboyfriend_and_theprettygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma & Killian have fallen through Zelena's portal to take them back into the Enchanted Forrest of the past. Will working together as they try to figure out a way to get back home, trigger some deep feelings inside Emma for a certain handsome pirate? The story of how Emma fell for Killian. (Anyone else think that the summary is harder to write than the actual story?)  Will later be Rated M for CaptainSwan SMUT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Through the Portal and into the Past.

"Hook." Emma said shaking his shoulders. "Hook, wake up."

It was no use. He was out cold. He had not moved once she had painfully woken up herself.

A sudden wave of fear washed over her, as she started to feel a strange panicky feeling spread throughout her aching body.

What if he had a concussion? What if he wasn't going to wake up? What if she was going to loose him, just like she had lost Neal?

She shook at his shoulders harder. She couldn't bare the thought of loosing another person she cared about. She couldn't think of how she was going to face the others back home without Killian. They had lost enough people. They were not going to loose him.

She was not going to loose him too. She told herself firmly, before straddling herself over his body and starting to shake him harder this time again.

"Please Killian, wake up. Don't do this to me again." she cried out desperately, as she started to hit his face with her hands. "I am not going to loose you again. Killian, please come back to me."

"Argh, what the hell, Swan?" Killian asked, opening his eyes suddenly his eyes.

"You're alive." Emma said, her voice just above a soft whisper. She breathed a deep sigh of relief. That was a close call.

"Kinky Swan." Killian's voice said snapping her out of her thoughts. "If you wanted to mount me, you just had to ask."

"Glad to see that you haven't lost your sense of humour despite your possible concussion." Emma said rolling her eyes, before climbing off him quickly.

"I didn't mean to scare you away, Swan." he said lifting his body off the ground slowly, to rest on the back of his elbows.

"Believe it or not, I wasn't trying to seduce you, Hook. I was trying to revive you. You were out cold for about fifteen minutes."

"And you thought you lost me again?" he asked smirking a little. "How sweet."

Emma rolled her eyes quickly. "I'm getting a little sick of having to save your ass." she mumbled quietly.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Killian asked, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"The Enchanted Forrest." she said standing up quickly and dusting her clothes off from any dirt. "Well, the Enchanted Forrest of the past."

"I'm not following."

"Wow, Zelena really did a number on you."

"Zelena? What does she have to do with all this? I thought Rumpelstiltskin killed her?"

Emma sighed heavily. "Rumpel thought he killed her, but he just managed to give her back her magic somehow. When he used his dagger on Zelena, her spirit went straight back into her pendant. I don't quite get it either. But she's alive. She's somewhere here in this Enchanted Forest and we need to find her before she changes the past. Can you walk?" she asked standing over him to extend a helping hand.

"I'll be fine." he said pulling himself up. "How did we get here?"

"How badly did you hit your head?" Emma asked frowning. She would never admit it out loud, but she was starting to get really worried about him. "Zelena opened a portal and challenged me. She said if I was truly the savior then I would find a way to stop her before she changed the past. I fell in and you jumped behind me."

"Ah the things you do for love." he said before cursing loudly.

"Hook, you're bleeding." Emma cried out, touching his rib-cage.

"Ouch. Easy Swan." he said quickly, clutching the open wound. "I'll be fine. It's just a cut."

"Doesn't look like just a cut, Hook. It looks pretty bad. We should treat it."

"Without a clean, sterilized environment, we will only make it worse."

"Killian, it will get infected if we don't-"

"-Relax Swan. If this really is the Enchanted Forrest of the past, I know a few places not too far off from here where we can go. We can treat the wound there. I'll be fine. Let's go." he said faking his best smile.

"You don't have to pretend with me." Emma said, looking at him directly in the eyes. "I'm a lot stronger than you think."

"I wouldn't expect less from our savior." he said holding his side and limping along.

Emma sighed heavily. "You're going to bleed out before we even get to the next house. Just tell me where to go and I'll come back for you-"

"-Swan" he said, cupping her face tenderly and looking at her directly in here eyes. "I will be fine. I've been through much worse. I'm a pirate after all."

"Just tell me how I can help." she said, pulling her face away quickly as hot tears started to burn at her eyes.

"Well, you could let me lean on you. That might help."

"Of course." she said supporting his body weight against hers and starting to walk.

"Ahh...this is nice, aye Swan?" he asked smirking a little devilishly.

"Any excuse to get close to me, aye Hook?" she laughed loudly, rolling her eyes at him.

Emma never really believed in God, or anything of a higher power. But now, as she slowly trekked her way through the Enchanted Forrest of the past, supporting Hook's wounded body on her tired, petite frame; she found herself praying to God, or whatever higher power existed to help her not loose Killian too.

-x-


	2. The Cottage

Chapter Two: The Cottage

"Are you sure that we are heading in the right direction? Emma asked, huffing a little exasperatedly. "We haven't come across a single house, Hook. Please tell me that you know where we are and that we are not lost."

It felt like they had been trekking for hours. Her body was tired and sore. The pressure of Killian's weight was starting to a toll on her fragile frame. Her back had been aching for the last hour at least. But she soldiered on, afraid to tell him in case he insisted on walking the rest of the way by himself. For a pirate, he really knew how to act like a gentleman. At least when he wanted to. Every now and then, he would ask her if he was too heavy for her, if he should walk by himself or if she wanted to stop for a bit and to rest. It took all her strength and willpower to smile though the pain and to reassure him that she was fine. The real reason behind her stubbornness was the promise she had sworn to herself earlier, that she wouldn't rest until she had gotten him to safety.

"Easy love." Killian said softly, his voice patient and kind. "You see that clearing up ahead? The next house is not too far from there. We should be there in the next half hour or so."

Emma breathed a loud sigh of relief. Her feet ached painfully with every single step that she took, and she mentally cursed herself for deciding to wear high heeled boots today.

"How are you feeling?" She asked glancing up at his face. She needed something to keep her mind off the pain. "Are you still applying pressure to your wound?"

"You know Swan, I find your concern for my health and wellbeing to be quite touching. Had I known that you would fuss over me so much, I might've hurt myself a lot earlier." he said playfully, smirking little in her direction.

"How is it, despite the head trauma and all the blood that you've lost, that you are still so..."

"Charming?"

"I was going to say cheeky."

"Cheeky. Charming. It's really the same word when you think of it." he said grinning playfully.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Okay. Whatever helps you sleep at night." she said sarcastically.

"You can roll your eyes all you want sweetheart, but the fact remains the same." Killian said, his voice slightly different to his usual flirty, playful tone. "Twice this week, I have nearly died and twice you have done everything possible to make sure that has not happened. You resuscitated me, knowing that the moment your lips touched mine your powers would be stripped from you. I know it and so do you, Swan...somewhere deep down inside your heart, you feel the same way as I do. You are just too afraid to admit it."

"I don't know where along the line I've mislead you Hook, but I can promise you that I have only loved one man my whole life. And he died, okay? So your infatuation with me, while flattering is completely one-sided."

"I don't buy it, love."

"Look, Hook." Emma snapped quickly. "I don't know how to tell you this any differently. So I'm going to tell you the cold hard truth. The the truth is, I saved you because I would've saved anybody in your place. We have lost too many people. We have burried enough people that I care about since I moved to Storybrooke. No more people deserve to die. That is all it was. I didn't do it for any other ulterior motive. My heart is broken, Hook. It has been that way since before I met you and it will stay that way now that Neal is dead." Emma said, fighting back the hot tears that were starting to burn at her eyes. "He was the love of my life. My soul mate. The father of my child. I may still be living, but my heart...my heart died with him."

"I lost someone I loved too." Hook said quietly. "I felt the same way. I thought my heart had died with her. Everything that you are describing is just your current pain and suffering, Swan. I never thought I would find love again after my Milah. I thought I was going to die heartbroken and alone. But then I met-"

"-Please don't." Emma said quietly, cutting him off mid-sentence and avoiding his eyes.

"-you, Emma. I met you and I felt so alive again. I felt like I had a reason to keep living." he said softly. "I knew the moment I laid eyes on you,Swan, that you were the one that was going to make me complete again. I know it sounds cheesy...hell, it's something out of one of the books that Belle is always raving about, but it's the truth. You are the Savior, Emma-"

"I was the Savior of Storybrooke, Hook. I broke Regina's curse. That's it."

"No, Swan. You did more than just that." he said wiggling free of her grip, to cup her face tenderly. "You saved my life, Emma. You taught me how to love again and for the longest time, I didn't think that was at all possible for me. I knew it from the moment I met you...but after you kissed me in Neverland, it became clear to me. You saved my heart. And I have loved you ever since."

"I'm really happy that your heart could be saved, Hook. But mine... is not that easy to fix." she said breaking free of him. "We better keep moving if we want to reach this house before the sun sets." she said changing the subject quickly.

They walked the rest of the way in complete silence. Hook feeling painfully rejected. Emma slightly regretting her choice of harsh words.

-x-

"Finally!" Emma said breathing a sigh of relief, as they limped onto the porch of the little cottage they had just reached. "It's locked." she growled angrily, twisting the handle in every direction. "That's just...great."

"Of course it is, love. There are Black Knights that raid the Enchanted Forrest, one would be a moron to not to lock their house."

Emma sighed heavily. "Wait here. I'll go and find a rock." she said supporting Hook's body against the cottage wall.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Swan, but a rock is hardly the solution to open the door. Let's look around the porch for a spare key maybe?" he said scratching at his head a little nervously.

"The rock is to smash a window, Hook." she said looking at him skeptically. He's acting weird, she thought frowning a little.

"You can't be serious." he said quickly. "I'm sure there's no need to do any unnecessary damage to this lovely cottage. I'm sure if we looked around, we would find a spare key, love."

"Of course. Because everyone back in the Enchanted Forrest of the Past cut spare keys and hid them outside, in the event that they were locked out of their cottages." Emma said sarcastically, before picking up a large rock.

"Please Swan," Killian begged, reaching for her hand before she could use the rock. "We have to be extremely careful not to change too much while we are here. Even the smallest, most insignificant thing could change the course of history drastically."

"Relax pirate, I'm only breaking a window. I'm not killing anyone." she said laughing nervously.

"Yes, but what if the house you break into has been hit before? And say, what if the owner thinks that Robin Hood and his Merry Men are responsible for it? They are thieves, after all...they could be very well easily blamed for this. And what if the owner of the house decides to take vengeance into their own hands and they go after them? What if they attack them and they kill Robin? What then? Do you see how whatever we do here has consequences. Please, let's look for a key. I'm sure that there will be one around."

Emma sighed heavily and put down the rock she was holding. "Fine. I will look for the darn key, but if we don't find one, I'm using the rock."

Hook breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Check under the mat, love."

"Are you kidding me? That's the most ridiculous place to hide a spare key." she said bending down to check. "Well, its not there. I would say 'I told you so' but I think you get the point."

"Maybe it's inside the fern, Swan?"

"Nope. Nothing here."

"What about under the actual pot? Have you checked there?"

"Nothing. Damn it Hook, this is useless! Can I please use the rock now? It's getting dark. It's cold. I'm exhausted and you are loosing a lot of blood."

"Maybe it's inside the boots over there?" he asked ignoring her and pointing towards a pair of worn out brown leather boots by the end of the porch.

Emma growled a little. "This is the last place I'm looking and then I'm using the rock, do you under- HOOK, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" she said dropping a boot and pulling out a small bronze key.

"See love, no need to smash the windows." he said smiling a little smugly.

"How did you know to look there?" she asked, sticking the key inside the door and unlocking it quickly. "Actually never mind. I'm sure it was just a lucky guess. Come, let's get you inside."

"I think I can walk these last few steps, Swan. You're exhausted." he said limping courageously across the threshold.

"Now is not the time to pretend to be brave, Hook." She said ducking under his side, to support him through the door. "Wow, this place is gorgeous."

"Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? Its so peaceful and...cozy." she said taking in the unfamiliar surroundings with a small smile. "Are you sure the owner will not be back tonight?"

"The owner won't be back for a while, sweetheart. You can relax." he said resting his exhausted body against a hard timber table.

"You never told me who this house belongs to." she said, walking over to the front door to lock it.

"The less you know, the better love." he said grimacing a little.

"Whatever you say." she said talking off her jacket and hanging it on the back of a chair besides him. "So do you want me to take a look at that wound now?"

"I think you should start a fire, sweetheart. I would do it for us, but we both know that I am in no condition to be bending down right now."

"The fire can wait, Hook. I should dress that wound. It might have gotten infected and you've lost a hell of a lot of blood."

"I'll be fine, love." he said cupping her face gently. "But it's getting very dark now, and the cold will be coming along with it. Places like these need a burning furnace going throughout the night, if you plan on not freezing to death. Unless of course..." he said slowly, a wicked smirk spreading across his handsome face, "...you intend on snuggling up next to me tonight in the same bed?"

Emma blushed quickly. "I'll get started on that fire."

"I thought you might."

-x-


End file.
